magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
FPS Override
This setting alters FPS for all video modes. Only undercranking works well. FPS is changed by altering two timer values (let's call them Timer A and Timer B). Increasing any of these values results in lower FPS. Aside from FPS, changing these timers may alter shutter speed and rolling shutter. Options: * Desired FPS: choose a value from 0.2 fps to 65 fps. If the desired value is not possible, ML will choose the closest safe option (look at 'Actual FPS' below). * Optimize for: ** Low light: use this option for recording timelapse with shutter speed set to 1/fps (360 degrees); at high FPS values, you may be able to use other shutter speed values. ** Exact FPS: try to achieve an exact FPS value, such as 24.000 or 30.000 or 12.500. If more exact solutions are found, ML will choose the one with lowest jello effect. ** High FPS: changes FPS without altering shutter speed and allows a slight overcranking (60D, 600D). ** LowJello, 180d: try to minimize the jello effect (caused by rolling shutter), while allowing you to expose at 180 degrees (0.5/fps) if possible. ** High Jello: maximize the jello effect and enable fast shutter speeds. You can use this mode for recording slit-scan frames (distorted images like these, which use the extreme jello effect in creative ways). * Shutter range: displays the available shutter speed range with current settings. When you use FPS override, Canon menu will still display 1/30 … 1/4000, but the actual shutter speed will be different; read it from ML displays. You can alter shutter speed range by changing the ratio between the two timer values (decreasing timer B will result in faster shutter speeds available). * Timer A: displays the value of timer A and lets you fine-tune it. ML will re-adjust timer B to match your FPS choice. * Timer B: displays the value of timer B and lets you fine-tune it. ML will not re-adjust timer A, so this option will let you fine-tune the exact FPS value. * TG Frequency: displays the crystal oscillator frequency of the FPS circuit driver (read-only, depends on your camera). * Actual FPS: this displays the current FPS, computed as TG_FREQ / timerA / timerB (read-only). * Sound Record: by default, ML will disable sound recording when FPS override is enabled; otherwise, audio will go out of sync and recording will stop. Only enable sound if you know what you are doing. Notes and tips: * This function will not change the frame rate from the video header; the video will playback at the setting from Canon menu. * Recommended usage: set FPS to a very low value (for example, 3fps) to record a timelapse. * Tip: this feature also works in photo mode, making LiveView usable in dark environments. Combine it with display gain. * To get 180-degree shutter speed at very low FPS, simply discard half of the frames in post. * If 0.2 FPS is not enough, use Frame Merger (a VirtualDub plugin). * Exact frame rate may be rounded to be an exact multiple of PAL/NTSC frame rates. ** PAL modes: 25p/50p. Rounded frame rates: 33.333fps, 12.5fps, 11.111fps and so on. ** NTSC modes: 30p/60p/24p. Rounded frame rates: 29.97fps, 23.976fps, 11.988fps and so on. * For fine-tuning and calibrating custom frame rates, use EOSTimerGen.